This invention relates to a pressure gauge particularly adapted for use in connection with fuel tanks for visually indicating the level of fuel retained therein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,140, assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses a system for indicating the level of fuel retained in a tank in response to a variable pressure signal. The pressure signal is communicated to a pressure gauge whereby the operator of a vehicle may visually observe when the fuel in the tank drops below a predetermined level. Many conventional pressure gauges of this type are sensitive to shocks and vibrations occurring during the operation of a construction vehicle over uneven terrain, for example. In addition, such gauges are oftentimes complex and may not display accurate readings when subjected to rough usage over extended periods of time.